Love and what it costs
by LeweL
Summary: This is an unusual pairing and the sacrifices made by Naruto to ensure that he can obtain the women he loves NaruTsu please review and Rated M for some sexual references
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

What if everything had been settled that day on the roof top between Naruto and Sasuke? What Naruto had made Sasuke do something if Sasuke won? What if after the fight Naruto tells Tsunade there is a way for him to make her younger so that they could be together but she says no because she is with Kakashi? What if Naruto leaves well read and find out.

"Sasuke lets finish this right now you and me Chidori vs. Rasengan, if I lose then you have to stay here and admit your love for Sakura and take care of her. Kakashi you stay out of this."

Flash back

"_Baa-chan, Baa-cha, are you there?"_

"_Yes, Naruto what do you want?"_

"_I wanted to know if I was to find a way to make you younger would you take it and stay with me, I love you baa-chan you are the first person to make me feel whole."_

"_No, Naruto I couldn't, besides I am with Kakashi now, he is really a sweet guy, he makes me happy."  
"Kakashi?"_

"_That's Sensei to you." Naruto heard a voice behind him say_

"_No its not, I have never been your student just a fourth wheel in a three ninja team, you got your precious Sasuke and Sakura and then me the demon child, a third wheel, if you were my sensei where were you during the exams? Oh I remember, Sasuke that's right you threw me away like a third rate piece of trash. Never once gave me the attention I needed. Then there was Garaa of the Sand I defeated him, I am the only reason this village is still standing you me and Saturobi know that, but Sasuke got the credit and you did nothing to let people know it was me, after all I am only the demon child. Now you take the one person I value the most, I hate you Kakashi mark my words I hate you."_

"_You don't mean that." Tsunade said almost in tears_

"_No maybe not but I am hurting what do you want me to say?" He paused looked down at the necklace she had given him and ripped it off and then threw it at her "Why don't you have that back and give it to someone you actually care about. I am through with you two; don't talk to me or send me anything."_

"_I have a plan where this village can succeed in keeping precious Sasuke and rid themselves of me." He said disappearing_

_End flash back_

Here he was fighting Sasuke with the whole rookie nine, Gai his three, Asuma, Kurenai, and well everyone else watching. He knew he had to lose; Sakura could deal with out him but not Sasuke.

"What if I do love her? I don't deserve her. Why do you care if I lover her Naruto? Why? She should have you I am weaker aren't I?" Sasuke asked confused

"And you call me a dobe, she loves you, you idiot and you aren't weaker, we just fight with different purposes, I want to be recognized and you want revenge I swear to protect people and you want to destroy anyone and everyone in your path towards vengeance. Don't be blind; look at her, see what she feels, she sure as hell isn't crying for me I am nothing but trash; kicked to the curb since birth. Look at them all Sasuke, they are here to make sure I don't kill you, they care so much about you, and you will destroy the heart of this village if you don't stay."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her, he could even swear he felt her, yes he loved her and yes she loved him, but Naruto was wrong he wasn't trash; this village really didn't know what they had in him as a ninja and a person.

"Okay I agree to your terms, but under one condition you never call yourself trash again, your not trash Naruto, it's these peoples fault for not realizing what you really are, and that is a great person."

"Let's just finish this." Naruto said charging his Rasengan at the same time that Sasuke formed his Chidori

Sasuke jumped in the air and angled his body downward as Naruto jumped into the air. These twelve year old Titians would meet in the air with so much on the line. Naruto brought his hand back and brought it forward as Sasuke descended aiming for Naruto's chest. When Sasuke was in striking distance he propelled himself forward anticipating Naruto meeting him with Rasengan. Instead Naruto turned his head and smiled at Sakura and dispersed his Rasengan allowing the Chidori to tear into his chest, the whole time the smiled stayed he never yelled in pain.

Shika and Chouji where the first to move, they had just witness their friend take a Chidori to the chest on purpose. Why? He wasn't supposed to die not now they were the three amigos; he couldn't die not with out them. They had plans and they could keep them if he died. The other spectators couldn't believe their eyes, what had they just witnessed?

Sasuke hung in air as time froze for what he felt was an eternity; his hand was completely submerged in the layers of Naruto's flesh. Then a sickening feel over came him and he ripped his hand free, watching Naruto fall to the ground with that stupid Uzumaki grin on his face. He had to help him; Sasuke landed next to him and quickly came to his aid only to be stopped.

"Sasuke don't worry about me I will be fine, I am after all a vessel, but I do have one more gift for you, well actually its for you and Anko. I need both of you to show me where your cursed seal is."

Anko was confused as she walked over but showed him the curse marking on her shoulder as did Sasuke. Naruto looked at the seals and then at them be fore saying

"I want you two to lead a normal life and these seals won't allow you two the luxury so I will take them for you."

Anko made to object but Naruto put up a hand to hush her.

"Don't worry about me; they won't take hold already taken remember, besides my heart is two innocent to allow it to anyway, it will just hurt a lot as my body breaks down the curse and absorbs its power."

Naruto then placed a hand over each of the seals and started to concentrate on drawing the curse out. The crowd was amazed as they watched the curses leave Anko and Sasuke and enter Naruto.

Naruto let out a scream of pain as his body began to spasm and lift itself into the air encased in a pillar of energy. As the seals activated instead of black marks on his skin there were mini patches of flesh burning while the curse was being snuffed out. The processed then ended just as fast as it had started, Naruto lay there in what was truly a gruesome scene. It smelt of burnt flesh and dried blood; Naruto just turned his head toward the two and smiled as his world faded to black.

Jiraiya who had been watching the whole scene walked up to Naruto and bent down. He felt for a pulse, finding one he smiled, his son was alright. It had been only this morning when he had been asked by Naruto to adopt him. He picked his son up and started to walk away, Sakura stopped him.

"Where are you going? You can't just take him he needs medical attention. I need him he is my friend, you can't take him." Sakura said crying; she turned and buried her head in Sasuke's chest

Sasuke just looked at Jiraiya, and paused then searching his eyes he understood. Jiraiya was taking him away from an undeserving village; away from the people who had crapped on him his whole life.

"Why do you care, you never once showed him you cared even after he saved you from Garaa of the sand, besides he is my legal son and I can do what ever I want with him and we are leaving." Jiraiya said holding his rage

"What do you mean son, you knew my feelings toward him and what I was prepared to do. You took him from me with out letting me know, how could you?" Tsunade asked not holding her rage

"Wait a minute you made perfectly clear to him what your feelings were; let me think what were they? Right none, you left him and turned to Kakashi, the man who treated him like a third rate ninja when he was probably the most talented of the three genin, after all Naruto is the son of the 4th. Yet this village and most of it people treat him like a he was nothing." Jiraiya wasn't finished "Then there was Hinata, a girl he thought might be able to like him but Hiashi fixed that didn't he, told her Naruto was a demon driving her away from Naruto and into Kiba's open arms. It doesn't matter though because he's a big bad demon. Does he look like a demon to you? Jiraiya bellowed holding Naruto's body above his head walking around the group.

Tsunade looked on the verge of a mental breakdown, what Jiraiya said next almost sent her over the edge.

"Do you ever wonder what Naruto gave up to make you younger, he made a deal with Kuuybi, his right hand for your age and he gladly accepted the trade, I had to have a friend from Wave country make him a metal replacement." Jiraiya took off Naruto's right glove and lifted his sleeve revealing more then a metal hand but a metal appendage that ran to his elbow

"That's not possible he never said he did it, he only asked me if he could would I and I said no." Tsunade replied

"Oh it possible because he felt for sure you would say yes, he was going to wait until you said yes then show you." Jiraiya said only one more thing before leaving "We will be back in four years for the next Chuunin exams maybe by then he can forgive you."

Tsunade couldn't take it anymore she broke down and began to cry, Kakashi didn't know what to do, and he had failed badly. He had no way to make it up, he just looked on as Jiraiya jumped and disappeared toward the eastern gate. The rest of the crowd broke down and mourned the lost boy.

Jiraiya reached the gate and turned back, he was leaving behind one of the most disgusting excuses of a village he had ever known. He looked up the road away from the village and took off, he would be back in four years and then Naruto could show them how strong he was.

Tsunade was in shambles, she was broken there aren't many other ways you could of said she was feeling incomplete. Any minute now she was expecting a certain blonde hair ninja to come bursting through the door and yell at the top of his lungs. She dropped her head to the desk and waited, hearing the door her head shot up immediately, she looked and could only frown it wasn't Naruto it was Kakashi.

"Hey is that any way to treat your boy friend?" Kakashi asked jokingly

"Don't you mean ex-boy friend, because if I remember correctly I said it was over." Tsunade said looking at him

"Wait a minute, you were talking non sense you were grieving the loss of Naruto, nothing more you couldn't have been serious." Kakashi said

"I was, you know why I turned to you, I turned to you because besides Naruto you were the only one I could see myself with in this village. I didn't turn to Naruto because I was so much older then him, but now I am not and the changes things, I will wait for him to return." Tsunade retorted

Kakashi new he was fighting a losing battle, he did the only thing he knew he could he nodded and left. Kakashi wasn't really sad he had been using Tsunade rather selfishly; he needed her to fill a hole in his world, a hole caused by the death of his teammates. He knew it had been wrong to play with her emotions but he had to even if he ran the risk of setting off Naruto. He never imagined that Naruto would do what he had done earlier.

Tsunade cried even more as she held a picture of Naruto, what she failed to notice or did notice but didn't let on that she had noticed, was a frog setting in the corner listening to the whole conversation. The frog after taking in the whole conversation, leapt out the window quietly, well what he thought was quiet and ran to a certain Shinobi.

The frog was moving as fast as he could, he knew he needed to get to Naruto before to long so he could return a message for him. He crested a knoll and noticed the blonde genin.

"Naruto, Naruto, I heard a most interesting conversation, do you want to hear it or do you really care?" asked the frog teasingly

Naruto's heart skipped a beat Gimchi was toying with him which meant good news; well at least he hoped it was good news. If it wasn't it would break him, and he didn't think he would recover.

"Yes, I want to hear, do you think I am stupid, why would I have you do that and not report?" Naruto asked trying not to sound excited

"Well when I got there they were in the middle of a hot passionate fight in which she told him she would wait for you to return and that in not so many words you were a loud mouth baka, well maybe she didn't say the baka part but it would have been appropriate. Bottom line Naruto is that she loves you, and she is waiting for your return."

If Naruto could have moved he would have jumped for joy as it is he could barely breathe. Jiraiya or father had fixed him a sleeping area in the cave and was tending his wounds from earlier.

"Gimchi, I want you to go back and give her this." Naruto held out a wild yellow rose. "Then tell her I will return to her a man, and to please just wait for me and don't lose hope because I will return."

Gimchi was off like toad with a fire cracker in his butt. He ran for all he was worth; Naruto watched him disappear from the mouth of the cave. Gimchi smiled as he went, he was happy that his master was happy; well his master was as happy as one could be with a hole in his chest.

"Naruto, do you really love her, I mean are you sure this isn't just a crush?"

"Yes, father I am sure, I mean it's like what Sakura has for Sasuke and vice versa, it's like she validates my existence, I am tired of seeing her cry over Dan, I know I am not him but I could be a more important part of her life. That's why I gladly gave up my right hand."

"**Kit, I am sorry about earlier I would have waited to see how she replied before doing the deal, but I think maybe it will turn out better this way, so that your love will grow." **

"Don't worry Kuuybi, I know it is for the better, and thank you, I still promise you my revenge on Orochimaru for what he did to your husband and family. He will die I assure you of that."

"**Don't worry Kit, I know you will but wait until to your older and can experience things this world has to offer though. By the way great thinking on the curses you destroyed them and absorbed the chakra; smart thinking on how to expand your own chakra reserves." Kuuybi said in an admiring tone**

"It was really a bonus, why don't you sleep I can tell you are tired from healing my body so much. I would like it if you would let father take care of me for now and rest."

Kuuybi didn't answer, instead it retreated to the corner of it cage and laid down thinking of her husband and children. She really liked her kit, it was hard to find such an incorruptible heart in this world and she would make sure his survives.

Gimchi made it back to Hokage tower and jumped through the window interrupting a meeting. As he stood up there were four faces staring at him. He knew the four were Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shizune. They looked at him confused well three of them did one knew exactly who he was.

"Took you long enough Gimchi, my slug had enough time to follow you listen to your conversation, oh by the way nice touch with the stupid baka comment, then my slug listened to Jiraiya and Naruto's conversation and ended up her first. What took you so long?" asked Tsunade smirking

"First I knew the slug was following me, if you're going to send some one, send some one who I don't spend all my time with." If the slug could blush it would have. "Second, I was almost mugged by some pesky kids who thought I was a spy, doesn't this village know what summons are? Gimchi asked appalled that the answer might be NO "Third I wanted Girra to get here first that why after she told you, you would go nuts waiting for me to get here. Any who here is your rose and you already know what he said to me and Jiraiya so I am out." With that he puffed in a cloud of smoke.

Girra puffed out as well, Sakura was still in shock over the day's events and was uncertain how she felt about Naruto being gone. The four were sad to say the least, Sasuke though was happy because for the first time in his life he was free of his family and could start his own in a couple of years well more like four they would marry when they are sixteen. He looked at Sakura and smiled she looked back sharing the same smile, they were together and they had Naruto to thank for that.

(A/N last we see of Konoha for a while)

Naruto was about to go to sleep when he heard a noise at the mouth of the tunnel, he sat up quickly drawn a kunai. He waited until he was sure the person was with in range and then let the kunai fly. He heard it hit its mark followed by curses and a phrase that sounded like "the fires of youth burning brightly in Naruto". He was sure it wasn't it because that what Gai and fuzzy eye brows saying.

Sure enough though Gai and Lee came into sight, they had packs and everything, Naruto was confused he though this was a training mission with only him and father. He looked at the two and then at Jiraiya then back at them and finally spoke.

"What are you two doing here" He asked confused

"We got permission to join you from the Hokage, so we packed and came out here as fast as we could." Gai answered

"How did you find us?" Naruto asked

"My excellent tracking skills lead us to you." Lee answered passionately

"AHH THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN DEEP IN YOU" GAI yelled

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"  
"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Ah shut the hell up, you two will not and I repeat will not spew that hideous saying anymore. You got that?" Naruto asked

Lee and Gai nodded furiously and started to sit up camp so they to could go to sleep. They needed to rest, because they figured they would be leaving in the morning as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Lee awoke to Gai and Jiraiya talking quietly in a corner of the cave away from them. Naruto looked at Lee and pointed at the two sensei sitting around the fire. Naruto was confused why they would be up so early talking and not bother to wake their students.

Naruto walked over towards the two; when they noticed him they immediately quit talking. 'What the hell are they up to they just quit talking.' Naruto thought as he moved closer. Naruto was actually more annoyed then anything, he really wanted to now what they were talking about.

"Morning Naruto, how is your chest feeling? Sore I bet, here take a seat and eat some breakfast." Jiraiya motioned for him to take a seat

"I am fine father, my chest feels a little sore but I will at least have a set Chidori scars to match." Naruto said chuckling

Gai and Lee paled at the mention of a second scar, they new Naruto was a tough ninja but to survive the attack twice was indeed a feat unheard of. Lee looked at Naruto and swallowed slowly.

"Naruto, how did you get the second scar? I mean if you don't mind sharing something as painful as that." Lee asked some what ashamed he had even mentioned it

"No I don't mind at all, it was one of the greatest days in my life, I made two friends that day."

_Flash Back_

"_I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted looking down at the seemingly dead body of Sasuke then back at the masked girl in the Ice mirrors_

_Red chakra started to flare around an enraged Naruto, the girl could only look on as the chakra level rose to unimaginable levels. She was for the first time scared she might die and not be able to be of use to Zabuza._

_Kakashi's eyes went wide as he realized that the chakra was indeed the nine tail fox. 'Has the seal broken' Kakashi asked himself. He had to hurry and end this fast and get over there to help Naruto. He took out a scroll and smeared so blood across it, threw it to the ground yelled and waited for his attack to take hold. When the fog cleared there was Zabuza being held in place by Kakashi's summon._

_Naruto attacked by slam his fist into the face of his attacker sending her smashing to the ground some twenty feet to the ground. She stood up rather poorly her body threatening to give out on her from the strain of the over all battle. Her face mask split in two and began to slide from her face, Naruto stopped what was going to be the final blow, after recognizing that it was the girl from the woods while he was training._

"_You're the pretty girl from the woods." Naruto stated rather goofily _

"_Where has all your power gone? You can't kill me in your present condition?" Haku asked _

"_I am not going to kill you. Why would I do that? Because you killed Sasuke or maybe because you want to die because being lonely is a terrifying thought." Naruto retorted_

"_Both I suppose, I was alone before Zabuza came along, I killed my own father. I deserve nothing but death, I promised Zabuza-kun that I would be his tool and his tool I was but it seems the tool is broken."_

"_Why, because you know what compassion is, or maybe because you don't like to kill or my friend would be really dead. I am not going to kill you. You need to find a new reason to exist. We could be friends and I could give you new reasons to live."_

"_I am sorry Naruto, maybe in a different time we could have met but as for now I am nothing more then a tool. It is apparent that this tool still has one use." Haku said disappearing_

_Naruto looked in the direction of Kakashi and Zabuza and saw what Haku had seen, Kakashi with a Chidori charged hand running toward a trapped Zabuza. Naruto realized he needed to get there before Haku did. She couldn't die he wouldn't allow it, he would get there first. How could he though he was so far away, then a voice whispered "**Body Flicker no Jutsu"** (A/N is this the right one) _

_Naruto slammed his front foot on the ground and yelled "**Body Flicker no Jutsu". **Kakashi was surprised because that was supposed to be a blood line limit. He was even more surprised when Naruto fazed in between him and an appearing Haku to take the Chidori to his back under his right shoulder blade._

_Haku looked into Naruto's eyes and saw peace. Haku caught Naruto as his body began to slump to the ground. She could only cry looking at the young man who in another time could have been her friend, maybe more then friends._

"_Haku-chan and Zabuza please find other reasons to live, Ninjas are tools yes but we are also people, we have dreams and goals. Live for each other and the possibility that you could find more. Abandon this life and go back with us to Konoha, it wi…." That was all he could say before his world turned black._

_End flash back_

Gai and Lee's minds were closed in a stupor; they couldn't believe a mere boy could take such a beating from anyone. Here before them sat a young boy who had survived the famous Chidori not once but twice. They some how respected the boy more, it wasn't just enough to save a friend once.

The boy before them was a special one, he seemed to have grown up more quickly then he had to, it was a sad fact but it was only understandable, there are certain requirements when it comes to being the vessel of the Kuuybi and one of them was to grow up and mature faster then others.

Naruto got up and walked out of the cave, he needed time alone, or at least time to mourn the time he would have to spend away from Tsunade. He really missed her and his metal arm did nothing to comfort the loss of his time with her. The sun's rays filtered through a light haze of clouds casting a golden aura over the field in which Naruto now stood.

He closed his eyes and lifted his head toward the sky and let the warmth of the midday sun flood his face. He smiled, this was a feeling he rarely felt, he could almost say he loved it, like it was more then enough to keep him going for four years. Four long years he would be away from those whom had once called him friend. He couldn't wait to go back and see Shika and Chouji.

Naruto was so absorbed into his surroundings, he likened it to being in the middle of a lake by yourself knowing only you were there and for a while allowing yourself to be the smallest spec in a vast creation. The field was wide like the lake he had mentally pictured and flowed with a sea of knee high grass as the wind wiped in from the north, tossing the grass like green waves.

Lee walked up beside Naruto careful not to disturb his new teammate, instead he quickly decided to mimic his friend and closed his eyes and lifted his head toward the sky and let the wind rouse his hair. Lee smiled to himself as he truly felt tranquil, never before had he ever had such a feeling

"Naruto-kun is this where our YOUTHFUL FLAMES ARE STOKED?" Lee asked in his usual bright mood

"Hai, from here we train our hardest so we can prove to those we left behind we are worthy of our title." Naruto answered looking over at his new teammate and smiled

Lee understood what Naruto meant, he and Naruto were two of a kind, he was the hot blooded dead last and Naruto was the smart mouthed dobe. Though Lee had never really believed Naruto was as dumb as he sounded.

"Naruto-san why do you wear that loud mask all the time, I mean you aren't really that stupid are you?" Lee asked hesitantly not wanting to hurt is friend

"I hurt all the time, it was an unimaginably hard life that I led as a child, the beatings were only half of it, the real hurt was the hatred that the others held in their eyes when they looked at me." Naruto finished

"I understand, I am loud and youthful because, of the pain and misery I experienced as a child." Lee shared

"Well maybe it is time we changed, like find another reason to live for, and not hide anything, we can only hide so much before it consumes us." Naruto paused letting his words sink in before continuing "I love Tsunade no matter how old she is, I mean granted being my age and in love with some one so much older is a little weird but it is a reason to change and live, you need to let go of Sakura-chan and find some one else, I did and I couldn't be happier with my choice." Naruto finished

"I think your right, I think I will trim my hair and eye brows for good measure, If I am going to be true to myself then it must also mean my appearance." Lee replied taking his pack and fishing two wrapped packages out and handed them to Naruto

Naruto took the packages and smiled, he was slightly annoyed because he hadn't bought Lee anything but he would accept the gift none the less. Tearing in to the packages, he found himself looking at a set of weights and orange leg warmers; Naruto smiled and thanked the boy for the gift

"Naruto-san we are friends and I wanted to help you with your speed so I bought you those weights and leg warmers." Lee said while smiling

(Scene Break)

The field shook under the impact of the boys trading blows; they were nothing but streaks as the attacked and counterattacked. Their senseis were watching trying to pick up flaws in their movement and attack. Jiraiya looked at Gai and smiled, it seemed they were ready to go to the farming village and train there. It had been a year since they had left, and they had spent the majority of their time in the cave eating fish and training like crazy, Naruto and Lee wanted to be the fastest and strongest in all of Konoha, in fact they had decided they would do the exams in a two man team, they would train for one more year and go back early.

"Come on boys it is time for us to go to the farming community so we can begin you final year of training, we have decided that you two will go back in a year, we believe two years of isolation is enough."

"That's fine with me it just means I get to see my baa-chan again and I am fine with that." Naruto replied smiling

"That is fine with me sensei, I can't wait to defeat Neji, I am going to become strong, AND MY ETERANL YOUTHFUL FLAMES WILL BURN BRIGHTLY." Lee's volume exploded at the last part, with his fist clenched and extended, flames burning brightly in his eye.

"Baka what have I said about your voice and that crazy muttering." Naruto whispered as sweat formed on his forehead

Lee's features slumped as he realized what he had done, he had used his mask again, he and Naruto had decided they couldn't hide their feelings anymore, it just couldn't happen, they wanted to be real with one another and it was the easiest way they could be, no more loud obnoxious blonde, he was more a civilized obnoxious blonde, Lee had even cut his hair and trimmed his eyebrows much to the dismay of Gai.

The four walked to the nearest farming community, it was a small village not far from the main one maybe three four hours away, but it was far enough from the hateful stares, far enough away where two boys could really understand human interaction. Naruto walked into the market place with a smile followed by a smiling Lee. The lack of hateful stares made the boys feel positive, like there mask free existence wasn't in vain.

Two people were meandering through the crowd when the female of the group, spotted a familiar blonde haired blue eyed ninja. Zabuza watched as the no longer gender confused lady ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun over here." Haku shouted and waved her arms wildly from side to side

Zabuza sighed, every since giving her the "talk" which included detailed diagrams because Haku at first thought he was lying, she had become more out going especially to guys. Zabuza could only watch as Haku ran and then stopped suddenly, in front of Naruto.

"Haku-chan how are you, where is Zabuza-san?" Naruto greeted back as he hugged his friend

"He is back there." Haku answered as she pointed toward the only man in the entire crowd with bandages on his face walking their way, she then turned toward the other boy he was with Lee "Hey Naruto-kun who is the boy with you?"

"He is Rock Lee and he is my friend and companion on the training mission I am currently taking part in." Naruto replied as he motioned to the young boy

"Hai, I am Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha, I am the fastest in the village, well behind my sensei that is." Lee replied with a bow

"Nice to meet you I am Momochi Haku and that is my big brother Momochi Zabuza, he adopted me when we came to Konoha after meeting Naruto-kun in Wave country." Haku replied with a smile

Zabuza walked up to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder and just looked at him. Naruto looked up at the man and smiled before nodding his head at the former missing-nin, who in return nodded in return.

"So Naruto what can I do for you four?" Zabuza asked as he watched Haku stare and giggle at Rock Lee, sighing quietly to himself

"Well we would like to train here for the upcoming Chuunin Exams, and I was wondering if Haku could join us on our team." Naruto paused then continued after catching his breath "besides you could come and meet Tsunade-chan, the newest Hokage since the old man died." Naruto finished applying his puppy-eyes to add affect

Zabuza looked at the boy who now oddly enough stood eye to eye with him, which was weird for someone his age and sighed. He had been defeated with out even arguing, although Zabuza liked the boy so he didn't mind going or the fact that Haku still a genin was wanted for the team. He thought it good for Haku to be with girls her age, and to finally become a Chuunin and take on missions.

"I don't see why not, it would be good for Haku any way, I mean on a team with you two, and it would also be good for me to be reintegrated in to society." Zabuza replied before ruffling the blonde's hair which was a feat because he had grown so much in the year, mostly do to the seal absorbing part of the Kyuubi.

"Yes, thank you Zabuza-san, I can't wait to train and head back to Konoha as a team, it will be great." Haku hugged Zabuza as she became overjoyed at the prospect

Jiraiya looked at the boy and was extremely grateful for the hospitality that Zabuza would show them over the next year. Jiraiya smiled and followed a now retreating Zabuza who was leading them to their place, so they could unpack and sleep. When the group arrived the first thing that took place was a massive three way battle royal, between the three genin.

"So Jiraiya-sama what happened to drive Naruto away from the village for two years?" Zabuza asked.

Jiraiya sighed himself before recanting the entire event that lead up to the disappearing act Naruto and his team had preformed. Jiraiya looked out at the sparring that was taking place and realized that he had a special team in place for the upcoming exams and he truly felt they would do anything.

"So Naruto fell in love with a fifty year old blonde, gave up his arm for her, and then took a Chidori to the chest again, man that boy is tough. Though I wouldn't tell Haku about the Chidori she might actually kill the Uchiha this time." Zabuza replied to the story and events that took place

"I think I am done, why don't you two sit out here and get to know one another I think I am going to go sleep." Naruto gave a wave and he was off, after receiving the farewells from the other to

"So Lee-kun, why don't you use any ninja techniques?" Haku asked as she took a seat next to Lee

"I can't use them something is wrong with my inner-coils, I am just a hot-blooded Taijitsu user, best in all of Konoha when it comes to speed and Taijitsu." Lee replied

"Do you think you could help me with my speed and Taijitsu, Lee-kun?" Haku asked with puppy-eyes

"Yes, Haku-chan I believe I can, it would be my pleasure." Lee responded

"OH THANK YOU, LEE-KUN" Haku shouted as she tackled a now blushing Lee

(Scene Break)

The year had finally come to an end, and Lee had kept true to his promise he had made Haku faster and even helped improve her hand to hand. Naruto had trained with Jiraiya and had learned a couple new Jutsu's (A/N NOT DISCLOSING THEM SECRET) he also had worked on his muscle definition and his weight, he was now clearly taller, bigger and more muscular.

"Come on guys we have to get going we need to get to the Hokage Tower before sunset and register you for the exams." Jiraiya complained from the door

Some time later they were on their way to the village, it would be a four hour trip so the all ran as fast as they could, distance running built stamina although Lee and Naruto didn't really need it. Four hours later they reached the gates and it was getting close to the sun setting, they would have been here sooner if Naruto's stomach hadn't become a nuisance.

"State you name and purpose for entering the Village." An ANBU asked

"I am the Sennin Jiraiya and I have returned with my team from our two year mission, we are here to see the Hokage-sama and giver her, our report." Jiraiya replied and waited as the gate opened and the six companions entered the village and headed straight for the tower

Tsunade was in her office with the other teams when she heard a commotion, outside her door, and was further shocked when she saw an ANBU enter through the door and exit out the far wall.

"Listen here bastard, you just saw what I did to your friend now move, I have a very important message for the Hokage, and if you don't want to end up like him you let us in." The man threatened

Naruto walked in and looked at the other teams and smiled, it seemed that his team had arrived just in time. Naruto looked at Tsunade and smiled, his blues and blonde hair should have given him away, but she finally figured it out when Jiraiya spoke.

"Oh, my the ladies seemed to have grown in my absence, I must do research, the specimens are ready." Jiraiya proclaimed with hearts in his eyes

Jiraiya's face then promptly met the floor as Tsunade and Sakura's fist made contact with the back of his head. Tsunade face had a vein throbbing over her eye. Naruto smiled at his sensei and then the girls.

"I am just glad fathers habits have not rubbed of on me or Lee, although I am inclined to agree one lady is pleasant enough on the eyes." Naruto said as he smiled and looked at Tsunade and then added "Team Uzumaki lead by Zabuza-sensei here to report for the exams."

Tsunade looked at the blonde boy and suddenly was cursing herself for not recognizing the boy who had walked in her office. She looked him up and down and then down and up, she was impressed he had grown in his two years away. She also blushed a bit, which when unnoticed by everyone but Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I see you have returned, and have brought two guest with you, care to introduce them?" She asked

"Baa-chan, this is my team Jounin sensei Momochi Zabuza and these are my teammates Rock Lee, and Momochi Haku." Naruto replied and was instantly met with a fist of his own for the baa-chan comment

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun I will personally see to your treatment later." Tsunade whispered in his ear

"Then I better get plenty hurt between now and then, shouldn't I." Naruto whispered back

"So tell us Naruto how was your training and did you see anything cool out there?" Sakura asked

"Training was fine didn't really learn many new Jutsu's but I did get a lot faster and prefect my hand to hand, as well as learn 5 or 6 new ninjutsu's, I was only fours away the whole time in fact we spent the first year in a cave before going to Zabuza-san house for a year." Naruto replied

"I think I have signed the appropriate papers for my team as have everyone else, so I think it is time we leave the Hokage-sama alone." Kakashi said as he lead the teams out the door leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone

The door and wall was now fixed thanks to Jiraiya and a useful Jutsu or two so it was just the two of them until Shizune walked in carrying a blanket for the Hokage-sama, Shizune walked in noticing Tsunade and Naruto alone, she tried to remain calm but let a giggle go as she left the blanket for Tsunade. IT was becoming unseasonably cold and Shizune just wanted her to be warm.

Naruto walked to the couch where the blanket was laying and sat down he then motioned for Tsunade to join him, she sat her papers down on her desk and slipped her sandals of and walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. He then pivoted and stretched his legs out on to the couch, and she took the blanket covering them both and she curled into a ball using his chest as a resting place for her head.

"So Tsunade, miss me?" Naruto asked as he whispered into her ear

"More then you will ever know, Naruto, more then you will ever know." She replied as tears fell silently

"I know I am not Dan, I can never be him, I don't even want to replace him, I just want to be a new chapter for the both of us." Naruto replied as he slept his hand under her Kimono and began rubbing her leg.

Tsunade purred as a reaction to the feeling of having his hand touching her leg in such an intimate way. She smiled as he continued to play with her legs.

"I know Naruto-kun; I want us to be together to and happy. Could you hold me tonight and stay here?" She asked

"I can and I will." He replied as he kissed the top of her head and listened to her fall asleep, he soon followed her to the place of dreams, each content in the feeling of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke some time during the night; still holding a now sleeping Tsunade, Naruto looked down at her and smiled. He enjoyed the fact that they were on a couch, in her office, holding each other. Naruto withdrew his hand from under the blanket and began to brush her cheek with the edge of his fingers lightly. Tsunade let loose another purr as she fought to bury her head further in his chest.

Naruto smirked to himself and continued to watch her sleep, memorizing the way she breathed, listening as her heart beat slowed, and finally basking in the faint warmth that radiated of her sleeping form. Naruto for the first time was satisfied with where he was in life, lying on this couch in the Hokage's tower, with the women he loved sleeping in his arms. This to him just had to beat Ero-sensei's peeking, any time of the day, he couldn't think of anything better.

Naruto remained awake through the rest of the night wondering what the morning would bring. Certainly this compromising position would raise questions when some one entered the office and found them in such a manner. Naruto only smiled as he thought of the rumors that would sweep Konoha. Naruto watched as the sun rose and tiny rays of light began to glow in the interior of the small office.

There was a light knock at the door, and Naruto began to mentally curse who ever it was, Naruto however chose to ignore it. Instead of going away like Naruto had hoped, the knocking on increased and slowly began to ascend in volume as well. Tsunade began to stir and opened her eyes as the knocking finally stopped and who ever it was had left. Naruto couldn't help but notice that her eyes, even though a seemingly a normal color brown, were most enticing when the light hit them just right.

"Morning, Tsunade sleep well?" Naruto asked as she rolled in his arms so that she was face to face with him

"The sleep was wonderful actually, how about you?" She replied

"I slept for a bit, but at some point I awoke and decided to watch you sleep." Naruto answered her with a grin

"That's cute, so tell me Naruto-kun, what do you find my most desirable feature to be?" She asked trying to embarrass the boy

"Actually I couldn't see it last night, the birthmark on your right but cheek I mean umm your eyes, and yes I defiantly mean your eyes." Naruto tried to cover his slip but knew he had failed miserably

"Really now how would you know about my birthmark?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow as she feigned rage

Naruto visibly gulped, he was in for a beating if he answered that question but he had no other choice, so he thought for a minute before answering. He looked at Tsunade and then to the door, there was just no way out of this.

"You remember all those times where I caught Jiraiya-sama peeking at you and I would yell to get your attention." Naruto paused and waited for her to nod "Well I was actually the one peeking, and that would mean Jiraiya was the one catching me, but I knee that umm if I yelled then you would believe me." Naruto finished

"Naruto, not that I am not flattered, but didn't you feel slightly naughty peeking at me? When did you first start peeking?" Tsunade asked as she pushed the boy forward

"Well not really I mean I was turning 14 and I thought you were hot, I mean sure slightly disturbing that I would fall in love with a 50 year old, but a dang cute 50 year old, I started peeking when we went to the springs after the fight with Kabuto and Orochimaru. I guess I don't know you were the first women to show me real attention, and I wanted that, I wanted you. At first I think the Henge was what I fell in love with but later after watching you, I decided what was under the Henge was far more enchanting." Naruto confessed

Tsunade couldn't believe what she heard, even with out her Henge she was still one of the most beautiful women in Konoha but she looked slightly older then when the Henge was preformed. She looked at Naruto and began to quietly cry, she had never realized that the boy before her was so thoughtful although perverted at such a young age.

"Have you peeked on anyone else?" Tsunade asked as she wiped tears away

"No I never wanted anyone else before, it was just so frustrating that the women I wanted was so much older then me, I mean Sakura is pretty but no where as pretty as you, then there was Hinata but she was to shy for my taste, and none of the other girls could even compare. I knew you were the one I wanted and I knew I couldn't have you so I resigned myself to watching, that was before I made my deal with Kyuubi."

"Naruto, are you sure your arm was worth it, I mean think about it your arm for my age, am I really worth so much trouble. Don't get me wrong I want to have this just as much as you but is it really worth your arm?" Tsunade asked

"Most defiantly, I would have given both of them up, to get what you want most times you have to make sacrifices and I made mine, my dream was to become Hokage and I hope to one day, but what I really want out of life is a family, and you're the only one I want to have it with."

"I know, but ever since Dan died I haven't been able to think about such things, I almost thought I had a chance with Kakashi, but then you happened." Naruto tensed, Tsunade sensing the tense Naruto quickly added " I chose you over Kakashi or else I would be with him right now."

"Do you think we can make this work, seeing as people will think me being younger and the fact that I am the demon child, is reason enough that we shouldn't be together?"

"I want this to work, and I am going to do my very best to make sure it does, I lost Dan and gained another chance with you I don't want to lose that too, look Naruto I still love Dan and I want you to know that."

"I understand, I might be blonde and in the past I might have acted dense, but know this I would never ever ask to replace Dan in your heart, it is plenty big enough for the both of us, Dan was special to you more special in some ways then I will be but I will be equally more special in other ways."

"Does this mean we are going out or dating, whatever you want to call it?" Tsunade asked looking again at his blue eyes

"Yes, it does I made a sacrifice for what I wanted and I intend to get all of what I wanted, in the near future, beside now I can look at the birth mark any time I want." Naruto teased which in turn he received a playful slap from Tsunade

"Then again, I guess your right, you can see the birth mark anytime you want." She agreed as she took his hand and guided it down so that it was directly over the mark

"What birth mark is that?" some one asked from behind them

Both of the occupants of the couch turned and looked to find the voice and in the process the blanket dropped revealing a very compromising scene. The voice snickered as he whipped out a notepad and started to jot down some things while trying to keep down his giggle. Naruto sighed he knew that giggle better then anyone after all he just spent the last two years with it.

"Father stop giggling like a school girl and put away the note pad OR ELSE." Naruto said the emphases on or else

"Sheesh, calm down I just came to get you because everyone is waiting for you two to make your entrance at a breakfast we all arranged for your coming back, where at the restaurant across the street." Jiraiya replied before disappearing

Naruto gave Tsunade a smile before applying a gentle squeeze to her butt which got him slapped for a second time in the morning. Tsunade got up and walked over to the desk and grabbed her change purse, which also gave Naruto the idea to grab his from his book bag.

He extended his hand to her, which she gladly excepted as she snuggled close and rested her other hand on his shoulder as they left the office hand in hand. The two ANBU guarding the door looked at each other before giving a chuckle; it seemed to them the #1 loudest and most surprising Shinobi had pulled another fast one, crushing the hopes of many eligible single bachelors.

Naruto and Tsunade walked down the stairs and into the eyes of the general public, which surprisingly was less confrontational then they had expected even though he still got the hateful stares from some. Tsunade growled as she eyed the ones staring this caused many to falter in her wake. Approaching the restaurant Naruto looked at the women attached to his right arm and smiled.

"You ready for this? I mean out here is one thing but we walk in holding hands shit will hit the fan, in there, only one expecting this is Kakashi." Naruto asked looking at her

"I am more then ready, besides after Jiraiya broke me down in front of the others two years ago I am sure Sakura and a couple others are expecting this. Well only Sakura and Sasuke but they promised to keep quiet." She answered

Naruto just smiled and exhaled as he and Tsunade took the plunge into the unknown, such as a 15 year old dating the Hokage. He didn't really care, he was a ninja and things could end at anytime so this was okay to him. He wasn't a civilian, they didn't know what he went through none of them did do in reality. Naruto again looked into Tsunade's brown eyes and found assurance that everything would be okay.

They walked in and around the corner to were every one was sitting, as Naruto coughed slightly to announce their presence, the shock wave of reactions to seeing Naruto tall, tanned, and sexy with the Hokage and him walking hand in hand was amazing. Ino smiled, Neji nearly choked, Shika and Chouji were giving him the thumbs up and all the sensei excluding Kakashi were about to faint, Kiba and Akamaru were actually smiling.

"Naruto-san and Hokage-sama, come sit here." Chouji said as he moved a chair over to allow the two to set together

"Well, this is certainly shocking, I mean he is what 15 and you are older to say the least aren't you the least bit ashamed?" Kurenai asked as she looked at Tsunade as the the couple sat down

"I don't like the tone in which you asked the question, I have nothing to be ashamed of, the circumstances of our relationship are just that, ours, so I would appreciate it if you would say things like that, and remember I am the Hokage." Tsunade replied as she felt Naruto's hand rest on her thigh, she turned and gave him a smile

"Welcome home Naruto-kun, Lee-san was just explaining how he met Haku-chan." Neji as he looked at Haku with a slight blush, causing Lee to growl

Neji smirked at the boy and grunted something that sounded like dead last, this just caused Haku to become slightly cold to the Hyuga. Naruto knew that even though the two were just friends Lee and Haku would eventually figure things out for themselves, but for now they were just close friends.

"Yes, it is good to see you again, Naruto-kun I have missed you the last two years, and my ramen trips have been lonely with just me." Iruka replied

"Hai, Iruka-sensei it is good to be back see all my friends again, I am really excited about my team and the up coming exams." Naruto replied

"Good, dobe your going to need everything you have for me, I am not going to lose to you." Sasuke smiled as he teased Naruto

Naruto just smiled as he squeezed Tsunade's thigh, extracted a slight purr again, Tsunade couldn't help but purr when he touched her. She had to agree with him though it was good to have him home.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and gang were enjoying the meal they were eating as a couple of council members entered the establishment and approached Tsunade. They were going to address her but were surprised into a stupor when they realized that "Demon Child" had a hand on her thigh, this enraged some of the members yet intrigued and even didn't some of the others.

"Hokage-sama, why is _its_ hand touching you in such an intimate way?" An unknown elder asked addressing Tsunade with respect but being sure to have nothing but contempt while referring to Naruto as it

Naruto and Tsunade both cringed as Zabuza who had been rather quiet the whole meal quickly but a hand on the hilt of his sword. Tsunade noticed this and was about to say something to deescalate the situation when Zabuza spoke for the first time.

"The IT you are referring to has a name, it is Uzumaki Naruto, but you can refer to him as Uzumaki-sama if you wish, since you are addressing the head of a clan, and one of my closest friends." Zabuza replied as he released a killer intent that almost made the man soil himself

The Elder paled as some of the others in the room chuckled at the statement Zabuza had made. Nara Shikaku who knew that Naruto and Shikamaru were friends, laughed and smiled at Naruto before talking.

"Naruto-san I see that you are home, I think that my wife would be mad if I was to see you and not invite you and Tsunade to dinner tonight." Nara Shikaku said as he addressed the Teen and heard his son mutter his trade mark "How Troublesome"

"Thank you Nara-sama, I think we will take you up on the offer." Naruto replied as he looked at Tsunade whom nodded her assent

"Come now Naruto-san, how many times do I have to tell you to call me father?" The clan head asked while the others snorted in disgust which earned them a glare from the younger Nara

"Sorry, Nara-sama, I will try to remember next time." Naruto apologized and bowed his head slightly

Nara Shikaku just rolled his eyes knowing that the boy would never call him that, besides he knew Jiraiya had adopted him before the boy left. Nara smiled and then looked at the Hokage-sama and bowed. The rest of the small contingent, just gave a slight nod of their heads, and left leaving behind them the stench of arrogance.

Tsunade sighed as she supported her arms with the table, resting her elbows on the table she allowed her face to fall into her opened palms. She knew the confrontation was going to happen with the council she just hadn't thought so soon. She had hoped her and Naruto would have been able to spend some more time together before she would have to make a choice between her job and Naruto.

"Naruto, dear could we go for a walk; I think I need some fresh air?" Tsunade asked as she looked up and smiled at everyone, Naruto looked at her and could recognize the worry etched in her face

"SURE, WHY NOT." Naruto yelled as he reverted momentarily back to his former 12 year old façade.

Tsunade smiled as she parted her hair and brushed it back with the flats of her palm, she stood up and gave a slight bow goodbye and left, she was shortly followed by Naruto who met her at the entrance of the Restaurant and took her hand in his as they began the walk. Naruto looked at the women to his left and knew something was wrong, in all the time he had known her, the facial expression she now wore, said it all.

"Come one spit out what's wrong?" Naruto asked, when he didn't get an immediate answer he spoke again "Baa-chan, spill it I know something is bothering you, and as long as I the GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO is your boyfriend I will help you."

Tsunade would have smiled at his attempt to make her feel better if it wasn't for the fact he had just called her baa-chan, ugh she hated that nickname, a vein now very visible on her forehead began to tremble slightly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Tsunade yelled as she turned to face the boy

"Come now baa-chan, do I have to remind you in front of all these people and in a loud voice that I fell in love with you as I watched you bathe. I call you baa-chan because I can, and if I didn't love you then I wouldn't, remember I fell in love with you not the henge, and I mean all of you." Naruto replied trying to defuse Tsunade who was ready to explode "besides you are only trying to avoid the question?" he added, Tsunade could only blush and hide her face while muttering something that sounded like "if you weren't so cute, then POW"

Tsunade gave another sigh and shifted nervously from one foot to the other; she needed to ask Naruto something but didn't know how to do it. She needed to talk to him about the possibility of them leaving the village. She had a meeting with the council in a few hours and he needed to be there, in the fours years she thought she had had she would have spent the time to try and ensure nothing would happen once they became a couple, but he had returned early and the council had seen them.

"Naruto what if we have to leave the village? The council saw us this morning, albeit no the whole council but enough of them, that if they wanted, they could make me resign because we are dating." Tsunade asked as she stopped and faced her boyfriend, she could she his face scrunch in thought, the way his nose shrunk, was the cutest thing she had ever seen

"Then we leave, I don't care what we do as long as it is together, you and Jii-san have open travel rights, why don't you give them to me as well before the meeting then the three of us with Shizune can leave." Naruto replied looking at Tsunade waiting for her reply

"NANIIII, are you serious, I thought your dream was to become Hokage, you can't do that if you are out traveling with us." Tsunade almost yelled

"Dreams change everyday, mine changed when I fell in love with you, I will go where go, I rebuild my clan where I rebuild it." Naruto finished and looked at her.

"Rebuild you clan? You want me to be a mother? What of Hokage?" Tsunade asked still confused, Naruto walked to her and hugged her breathing in the deep smell of her hair and answered her

"You ARE MY DREAM, you are every thing I could want in this life, I would be utterly content with nothing more then just you, Hokage was just a way to become acknowledged and I decided along time ago you were the only one I wanted to acknowledge me." Naruto replied whispering in her ear send chills down her back, pausing to catch his breath he continued "Lets go to your office and get the papers I need, that way we can go to the meeting prepared." Naruto finished as he sealed what he had just told her with their first kiss, Naruto's warm rough lips met Tsunade's tender moist lips in a passionate kiss in which two soul mates pledged something special.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Tsunade broke from one another's embrace when a crowd started to gather, it seemed shocking to the general populous, that the Hokage would be kissing some one in public, especially _him_, they really didn't care how old he was, no, it was the fact that he was _that boy_.

Tsunade whipped around in record time to deliver the "evil eye" glare to the surrounding crowd. It was, a frightening glace that was for sure, so frightening that some of the crowd soiled themselves. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand so viciously, Naruto had to visibly wince do to the monstrous strength she possessed, grabbing his hand she then led him down the street to her office, far away from the prying eyes of the public.

Reaching the office the two ANBU guards were going to say something but decided against it when Tsunade used her super secret glare no jutsu and scared the two guards . She rushed through the door to her desk and ripped the drawer out and grabbed the paper work and started filling it out. Naruto looked at the women he loved and laughed, causing her to glare at him. Naruto not one to take this activity lightly walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips drawing her closer to him.

Tsunade was immediately thrown into an internal war, one side wanted to glare but the other side was melting at the contact, on the outside it was apparent who was winning, her features softened as the closeness of the two bodies was a reality. She mentally cursed herself for falling victim to the mere touch of the boy, no scratch that the man. Tsunade had never felt something like this before; she had come close once when she was with Dan. Dan, that name made her frown for a moment, a mere moment and she realized that Naruto would never be Dan, but he would be someone else to her, he would be Naruto. She finished the paper work and handed it to Naruto who took his freedom and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Naruto, are you sure about this, I mean all of it?" She asked as she looked at the blonde

"I have never been surer of anything." Was Naruto's reply as he never took his eyes off hers, the entire time signing the sheet of paper, he then quickly added "Lets go see the council."

Tsunade's insides were doing the tango, it was almost impossible for her to remain calm, the only assurance she had that everything would be alright was the smiling idiot next to her. She rolled her eyes, only Naruto could be smiling at a moment like this, it was a bit settling and unnerving at the same time. Their approach to the chambers was a slow march, similar to the march at a funeral. It seemed fitting though; they could be closing this chapter on their journey and opening another one.

Tsunade walked up to the two guards posted at the front door and smiled, they parted and allowed the two to walk in with out a hint of emotion evident on their faces. Tsunade let an audible sigh escape her lips. She was tired of all this political maneuvering by the council; they were going to use her relationship with Naruto against her.

"Give afternoon, Hokage-sama and Uzumaki-san, thank you for coming to the meeting." Nara Shikaku greeted the two

"Thank you, Council members for seeing us, I am sure you want to begin so what can Naruto and I do for you today." Tsunade asked giving a slight bow

"Well we are here for two reasons really, the first one will decide if there is a second one." Hyuga Hiashi said

"What would the first problem be and how can it lead to a second?" Tsunade asked already a clue as to where this was going

"It is simple, we believe that as our leader you should not enter into a relationship with the very thing that nearly destroyed our village, it makes you look like a Harlot." Hiashi spoke again

"Listen here and listen well, she is not a harlot, you can say what ever you want about me, throw what ever you want at me, but say something like that again I will kill you, believe that." Naruto shouted as his eyes flickered from blue to red and then back, leaving the head of the council in shock

"As you can see Tsunade-sama, some of the council shares less favorable opinions of your relationship while others like me, Akimchi, and Abraume clan heads believe that it is a blissful partnership." The Nara member said to Tsunade trying to deescalate the situation.

"Yes, where as some of the others believe your relationship is fine, the majority don't." Hiashi quickly interjected before Naruto or Tsunade could reply

Naruto had listened to everything so far and he was silently shaking in rage, Tsunade looked over at the blonde and could tell the boy was fighting a losing war; internally he was struggling not to lose it.

"It is our opinion that one of such noble birth such as Tsunade should not be fraternizing with the trash." Hiashi added but paused for a breath and continued "So your options are step down or discontinue the short lived fiasco."

"Noble birth, trash, do you even know who my father is, and what gives you the right to label our relationship?" Naruto asked quietly while seething.

"We are the council we can decided what we want when we want." Hiashi replied with a sneer.

"I quit, I am no longer a ninja for this forsaken village, I am out of here I have the necessary papers from the Hokage." Naruto said as he stormed out and slammed doors behind him

"Well, now sense everything is settled"

"Actually I don't think everything is settled, who are you to tell me the Hokage who I can and cannot date, the young man who just left has proved himself time and time again, which why it is easy for me to make the next decision, I Tsunade formally retire from the position of Hokage." Tsunade quickly cut Hiashi off so she could announce her retirement

"NANI, YOU CANT RETIRE, WHO WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE?" Hiashi screamed now standing waving his hands wildly for effect.

Tsunade left the chambers as the council was in an uproar over the fact that they had forced their Hokage to resign. She left the building and went to the one place she knew Naruto would be A RAMEN STAND, yes that was were Naruto was drowning himself in Ramen.

"Thought I could find you here, drowning yourself in ramen." Tsunade said as she walked in and sat down next to him

"OF COURSE, it is ramen, ramen is good all the time, really helps when one is depressed, so when are we leaving?" Naruto asked as he stirred the ramen with his chop sticks

"I was thinking we could leave tomorrow, we still have to talk to Jiraiya and Shizune, but I figure pack tonight capped off with some heavy night time activity, we could be ready to go by the morning." Tsunade replied as she ran a hand on the inside of his thigh, this caused the blonde to nearly choke on his food while trying to hide a blush "What's the matter Naruto can't take a little touch, I am sorry if this is too much for you."  
"Too much, are you joking, during our late night "training" when I touch and I mean all of you we will see you can't take it." Naruto replied seductively as he took this time to kiss her neck

Jiraiya was beside himself he was watching the whole exchange from behind them and giggling like a school girl. He was quickly taking notes, the way they were interacting was enough to send him over the edge, it had been too much for him. He took his time and then walked up and sat down next to them.

"So how was the council meeting?" Jiraiya asked

"Not good, we are leaving the village tomorrow, Tsunade quit as did I, they wanted us to quit our relationship and I disrespectfully declined." Naruto replied with a faint smile

"That good huh, well that's too bad, where are you going to go?" Jiraiya asked

"Sand maybe no clue yet, but since you and Shizune are coming with us where ever you two want to go first." Tsunade replied

"Meet us by the gates tomorrow at 8 in the morning." Naruto said as he got up paying his bill while managing to drag Tsunade with him

"Okay, where are you going in such a hurry?" Jiraiya asked laughing at the sight

"That's a secret and if you follow us I will cut IT off, you understand me?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya looked down at his lap and nodded his head in reply, he knew what they were gong to do but nothing and I mean nothing was worth losing his IT. The couple smiled as the fled into the crowd of people in the business district the sun could be seen setting in the distance as Naruto and Tsunade sought after the place for their NIGHT TRAINING.

Naruto and Tsunade eventually made it back to her place, Tsunade had the entire thing planned out, she took Naruto by the hand and led him to her couch where she had him sit down and wait for her.

"Naruto when I call for you come in and not before I call okay?"  
Naruto was confused so he just nodded his head in affirmation and waited as Tsunade left the living room and walked in to the bedroom. Once inside she slowly took off all her clothes, she then searched her dresser for the necklace Naruto had given back to her, putting it on she then wrapped a silk robe around herself and called for Naruto. While waiting for Naruto she went around her room and let small candles just to add to the over all atmosphere.

Naruto walked into the room and could smell the sweet aroma the candles seemed to be giving off in waves. Naruto noticed that Tsunade was pulling the sheets back on her bed and walked over to her. Walking up behind her he slowly reached out and began to lightly massage the out side of her legs, moving in an up and down pattern, causing the silk robe to elicit a small purr of pleasure from the former hokage.

Tsunade turned in the embrace so that she was now facing Naruto, she was smiling because for the first time in a long time, two long tortured souls had found a sense of rest, rest in one another, knowing that tomorrow they would leave their village for good, sure they would wonder in the back of their minds how everything would work out but for this one moment, all that mattered was one another.

Some say that in the end love conquers all, some might argue that love isn't enough to overcome everything, but in this case love is all they need it is enough to get them from point A to point B, love might not have stopped Tsunade from losing her job or Naruto from losing his village or ninja status, but what it did do was heal. The process had started that day when he had fought Kabuto on the field in which Orichamaru and Jiraiya were locked in their on struggle.

Who knew that a simple act of courage by an upstart gennin would spark something so deep and passionate in a washed up sannin, watching the women could only gasp when the loud mouth blonde caught the blue haired traitors fist and smirked, "Now you cant run away" while most are certain his words were meant for the traitor, Tsunade knew, she knew he was talking to her.

Words whose meaning was seemingly lost on Kabuto, but struck a nerve with Tsunade as flash backs, of first her brother the first recipient of the necklace given to her by her grandfather, if this had been the only flash back then she could have denied the way she felt around the boy, but it wasn't there was a second flash back, one of a deeper more intimate love. Tsunade found herself remembering Dan the one she had loved, while looking at the boy who lay injured after a most amazing fight. If only the two would have met in a different age then maybe something could have worked itself out.

They hadn't met in a different time, this was their time and she had to go on denying herself the boy, because after all how could some one so old justify their feelings for a 14 year old, to her it didn't seem possible. Not possible eh, besides the boy called her old women every chance he got, so there wasn't any way her felt the same way, except maybe the way he had acted when she first kissed him on the forehead he won their bet. His wide eyes, giving away a little of what might be a developing crush, but yet she refused to believe it and after a while suppressed her feelings as Naruto realized his were growing and there was nothing he could do about.

He took up peeking at her when she had baths, there is really no need to divulge the details of the over all voyeuristic approach to satisfying his growing hunger for the older women, because well we all basically could have a clue or two. Yet after a while he had found the answer to his prayer, finally they could be together, but he would have to turn to the one curse in his life he couldn't get rid of and that was the Kyuubi, sure when you got right down to it the Kyuubi wasn't nearly as evil as everyone made it to be but still you had to be weary.

Still he loved her and realized that in this he would anything in his power to have her, she had been his from the first time she kissed his forehead, she hadn't known it herself but he had. So the deal was made and he sacrificed something of use to him and that was his hand, well it turned out to be more of his whole arm then just the necklace but it suited him well. What he thought was a win-win situation had blown up in his face and landed him where he was now, in the bed of the women he loves.

Yes love doesn't conquer all things but it helps with some and Naruto could tell looking up at the woman now straddling him as he lay on his back that he loved her. He watched as she moved her hands to the sash holding her silk gown.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she untied the sash and let the gown fall from her body leaving her above him with nothing but the necklace on, she leaned forward and brought the covers with her to cover their bodies as she whispered in his ear "Giving the necklace to some one I care about."

Well here is the next chapter read and review and let me know what you think I work nights so my chapters will come a little slower now but anyway here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awoke from what could be described tenuous, his body ached, and he had no clue that Tsunade could go on like that, for hours his body was racked with pleasure he was glad the was able to share his first experience with Tsunade, the women he loved.

Naruto rolled over and looked at Tsunade trying to memorize her features, he drew the blankets back and watched as her chest rose and fell completing breaths in the process. She had the most enticing body he had ever seen, he smiled to himself still wallowing in the essence her body seemed to seep. Naruto brushed the hair from her eyes lightly, Tsunade stirred, opening her eyes she to was hit with the reality of the events.

She looked over at Naruto who was smiling and looking back at her, she smiled because it felt great to be greeted by the man you love when you wake up. She was most happy because it had been Naruto that she had shared the long night with, don't get her wrong it was a long night but a long night she had welcomed none the less. IT had been a long time since she had felt for anyone what she felt for Naruto, and while a small part of her tried to reason it was wrong the other part of her knew better then that, she knew that this was good for her and for him.

Naruto had long experienced every negative feeling known to man, So Tsunade was glad to be the first and last to give him what he got last night, there will be no other woman for him, she was it and he was going to find that out the easy or hard way which ever way you look at it easy for her and hard for him. Naruto rolled out of bed and bounded for the bathroom so he could shower and get ready for the day after all it was the day they would be leaving.

Tsunade also got out of bed and followed him into the bathroom this way they could optimize time and get done faster, they both shared the shower and got ready after. They were met at the door by a blushing Shizune who had accidentally had walked in on the shower the two had shared and a giggling Jiraiya who only got a glare from the former leader of the village.

"Sheesh Tsunade clam down all I was doing was giggling, not like I saw you two in the shower." Jiraiya commented of handed while Shizune blushed deeply

Naruto smiled sheepishly as he passed the old man and headed for the gates, the others quickly fell in step behind him and made their way to the gates, the four had yet to tell the others that they were leaving because they wanted to be spared the whys, How's, and the No's.

It was better this way, although he felt bad for Lee and Haku because he was leaving but e would have to send a letter to them about what he was doing and how everything was going. Naruto took one final look back before running into the forest and disappearing from sight the others followed suit and began their track to some place new.

"So Naruto where are we going?" Jiraiya asked

"Anywhere as long as you guys are with me." He replied looking back at Tsunade smiling who blushed a bit

Short chapter because I don't know where their going send me some replys with the direction you want to see this go


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Of all the stories I have written this disserves the most closure **

Tsunade and Naruto walked hand and hand through the village of Hidden in the sand, they had been there more the three weeks now, and he, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya had a nice trip. They had come and told Gaara of the situation, Gaara how ever was not surprised and actually quite peeved about it. His discomfort however was short lived when the duo had announced their intention to marry the boy had smile.

Gaara had waited weeks for this, the story was beautiful and even more fitting that an ending like this should take place, in his time with the group of friends he had grown closer to Shizune, then most had thought possible, today he would wed the duo while Shizune sat with him at the reception short of to announce publicly they were a couple.

**_Scene change in the gardens behind Gaara's mansion _**

****Naruto stood before Gaara as the small crowd sat under arches decorated with white lilies and roses, Gaara could see the boys visible discomfort in waiting, which was shortly disposed of as the music sounded and Tsunade lead by Jiraiya walked down the aisle toward her blonde god, who stood waiting his blonde goddess.

Tsunade stood beside Naruto as Gaara began the ceremony with his words toward Naruto

"Naruto today in my presence do you pledge to your future wife your soul and heart to love her in all her short comings and accomplishments, do you Naruto take Tsunade to be your wife to cherish every day you walk this planet?"

"BELIVE IT." Naruto answered causing the crowd to chuckle

"Tsunade today in my presence do you pledge to your future husband your soul and heart to love him in all his short comings and accomplishments, do you Tsunade take Naruto to be your knuckle headed, loud mouthed husband to cherish every day you walk this planet?" Gaara asked garnering another chuckle from the crowd

"YES I DO." Tsunade half shouted and choked at same time

"The Uzumaki Naruto my kiss your Bride Uzumaki Tsunade" Gaara announced as Naruto crashed his lips against hers passionately she moaned as she responded to his kiss

**_Scene change in the Hotel room in Suna_**

Naruto and Tsunade was a tangled mess of limbs and clothes as the fought to undress and get in the room at the same time, placing her now naked butt on the dresser Naruto stared into the mirror and smiled as he squeezed her birth mark. "Yep life was going to be good"

**FINISHED IT IS COMPLETE**


End file.
